


Signal

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark no se da cuenta que donghyuck lo quiere, comedia, es con mucho amor, ese es todo el plot, intento de comedia, me salió mal así que vale madre, pero son besties así que está bien, sassy donghyuck, también maltrata a Mark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Donde Donghyuck es un tonto enamorado y Mark es simplemente un tonto
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	Signal

Creo que no hacen falta las introducciones, ¿no? Todos ustedes sabrán quién soy yo. Todos me conocen y me aman.

....

¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Deshonrada su vaca! Todos deberían conocerme, soy demasiado perfecto como para no hacerlo.

Bien, ya que no saben quién es este ser tan hermoso y perfecto, déjenme presentarme.

Mi nombre es Lee Donghyuck, tengo 17 años y curso el penúltimo año es la Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl. Soy perfecto, como ya sabrán, tengo una piel morena que todo el mundo envidia y estoy relleno de amor (porque el gordo es tu culo, mi vida. 😘)

Ahora que ya saben quién soy, podemos avanzar al por qué estoy hablando con ustedes.

Verán, simples mortales, la razón es por cierto rubio oxigenado que se encuentra en la misma escuela que yo, pero en un grado superior. 

Mark Lee, 18 años, originario de Canadá. Vino a Corea hace 4 años y lo conocí cuando ingresé en SOPA. Él está en el último año, así que se graduará en unos meses. Algunos pensarán que no logrará graduarse porque es bastante tonto, pero yo no lo creo.

Además, el único que tiene derecho a decirle que es un idiota, rubio oxigenado sin futuro alguno, soy yo. ¿Por qué, preguntan? Simple, porque soy su mejor amigo y futuro novio. Aunque él no sabe eso último porque ¿adivinen quién está en la friendzone?

Exacto, ustedes, pinches mortales. Yo no estoy en la friendzone; simplemente Mark se hace un poco el difícil. Pero Lee Donghyuck _jamás_ estará en algo tan denigrante como la friendzone. 

En fin, somos mejores amigos desde hace 3 años y, por alguna razón inexplicable, luego de unos meses de conocernos, me di cuenta de que esas mariposas que sentía en mi estómago cada vez que no veía no era un pedo que tenía atravesado, sino que me gustaba ese tonto oxigenado. O algo así me dijo mi amigo Jeno cuando le conté lo que me estaba pasando. 

Créanme, cuando me di cuenta de eso, me sentí bastante idiota. Todo eso de enamorarme y sentir esa "conexión" con "esa persona especial" me parecían puras tonterías que sólo existían en las películas, y que un ser como yo jamás sentiría, obviamente. 

Aunque recuerdo haberlo sentido una vez cuando vi al mejor amigo de mi hermano Taeyong, ese chico llamado Taeil, con una sonrisa divina. Pero eso son otras historias. 

Lo que importa aquí es que me gusta Mark y que él es demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta. _I mean,_ siempre le digo que se vaya por la sombra cuando se va. ¡Debería significar algo! ¿No? Además, no es como si le dijera que el tinte rubio le mató cada una de las neuronas que tiene en el cerebro. 

Bueno, lo hice un par de veces... ¡Pero él es la única persona que conozco que no sabe las tablas de multiplicar! Tenía que decirlo. 

El debería comprender mi nivel de sarcasmo y que, si lo hago, es porque me cae bien. Además, él también me ha dicho cosas así, como que cuando apaga la luz debo sonreír para que él me encuentre, y cosas así. Él no se queda atrás con su bullying con amor. El problema es que yo lo hago para que se fije en mí y él parece interpretarlo como si sólo se tratara de pleno amor de amigos, así que tendré que aplicar el plan B. Pedir ayuda a Jeno.

Así es, mi gente. Voy a convertirme en un cursi de mierda sólo para Mark entienda que me gusta y que se dé cuenta que yo también le gusto. 

Jeno es mi mejor (y, a decir verdad, mi única) fuente de consejos para volverme cursi y muy obvio, especialmente porque él es así con su novio Jaemin. Se la pasan pegados y tirando miel todo el santo día, que siento que me va a dar diabetes solo de verlos. De hecho, el profesor decidió cambiarlos de lugar, poniendo a uno en cada esquina del salón, porque no paraban de hablarse en clase y pasándose papelitos con cursilerías. A veces me pregunto por qué sigo siendo amigos con ellos. 

Aunque admito que se ven muy bien juntos. Sólo no les digan que dije eso. Ew. 

Bueno, volviendo al tema importante (o sea Mark y yo), se suponía que debía hacer cosas lindas por él y dejar de insultarlo tanto. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer algo así, pero lo intenté, en serio. Así que lo invité a tomar un helado luego de clases y eso se suponía que debía funcionar ¿no? Ustedes que son expertas en amor cursi deberían saberlo. 

Luego de hablar con Jeno y éste me diera la idea de comprar un helado a Mark después de la escuela, conté el poco dinero que tenía, para calcular si tenía suficiente dinero para comprar los helados. Me quedaría el resto de la semana sin comer, pero valdría la pena. 

Lo que hago por amor, por dios. En serio, alguien golpéeme por lo pendejo que soy. No puedo creer que vaya a sacrificar mi comida por Mark. Ojalá valga la pena.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida, salí del edificio rápido, confiado y sonriente como todo un idiota, decidido a esperarlo; siempre volvíamos a casa juntos porque él vivía en mi vecindario. Claro, hoy no haríamos eso y, en cambio, Mark tendría la oportunidad de compartir un helado con su futuro novio. 

Lo esperé por unos cuantos minutos mientras veía a los adolescentes de mi escuela salir del edificio como si estuviese en llamas. Sabía que el tardaba un poco más en salir así que no me molestaba esperarlo, ya que lo hacía siempre. Estaba viendo en dirección de la puerta cuando lo vi salir con uno de sus compañeros de clase que no sé quién es, y no es como que me interese saber. En fin, cuando lo vi, sentí como mis labios sonreían estúpidamente de manera inconsciente, lo cual era bastante ridículo. Lo había visto a la hora de almuerzo y charlamos, no sé por qué me emociono tanto sólo con verlo. Ya parezco adolescente hormonal. 

En fin, vi cómo caminaba hacia mí y se separaba de ese otro oxigenado con cara de conejo que iba a su lado, y lo saludé desde lejos. El regresó mi gesto y caminó en dirección a mí; juro que sentí tantas cosas pasando en mi estómago que por un momento creí que en serio era un pedo atravesado, porque era imposible que yo me sintiera de esa manera. 

Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de mí, me acerqué a él, pero no contaba con que el pasara de largo al lado mío, sin siquiera mirarme. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién se cree!?! ¡No porque sea hermoso como un amanecer no quiere decir que tiene derecho a tratarme así! 

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me volteé y miré hacia donde se dirigía. Lo vi caminar con una gran sonrisa en dirección a un hombre que se encontraba apoyado sobre un deportivo negro, muy elegante. Bueno, creo que "hombre" no es el término correcto, considerando que parece el legítimo hijo de Tutankamón; parecía más un anciano.

Vi cómo lo saludó alegremente y lo abrazó antes de que se metieran a su auto y se alejaran a toda velocidad, dejándome allí, con cara de idiota, el dinero en mi mano y completamente confundido.

Bien, admito que puede que esté un poco, _sólo un poco,_ en la friendzone, pero nada más. No es mi problema que Mark tenga un pésimo gusto en los hombres y que se fijara en ese anciano de sabrá dios cuantos años. ¡ESO ES PEDOFILIA, SEÑORES!

¿Aló ONU? ¡Un anciano pedófilo me quiere quitar al amor de mi vida! 

Bueno, creo que estoy exagerando con todo este asunto de "el amor de mi vida", pero me entienden. 

Al no saber qué hacer, simplemente saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Jeno que iría a su casa. No tenía que preguntarle porque sabía que sus padres me amaban y, además, me importaba muy poco si sus hormonas estaban desbordando y necesitaba a Jaemin para eso. Yo era más importante que ese negro. 

_Aclaración: Yo soy canela pasión._

En fin, cuando llegué a su casa (y luego de que hizo drama que no iba a poder estar con Jaemin más tiempo, el cual obviamente ignoré), hablamos un poco sobre lo que podía hacer para captar la atención de Mark. Era claro que tenía algo con ese anciano y necesitaba saber si era una posible amenaza o no. No es como si estuviese asustado o algo parecido, pero estaba consciente que ese anciano me ganaba, aunque fuese en altura. Porque el resto, obvio que lo tenía. Yo soy la opción de novio perfecta para Mark; no necesita buscar amor en ningún otro lugar. 

—Por lo que sé —dijo Jeno —es estadounidense y ha estado llegando a traer a Mark a la escuela por algunas semanas ya. Creo que no te dabas cuenta porque constantemente estabas en detención, pero ha estado pasando.

—¿Y por qué diablos no me dijiste antes, grandísimo idiota? Me habrías ahorrado la pérdida momentánea de mi dignidad —me quejé. En serio necesitaba conseguir amigos más inteligentes que los que tengo. Cualquiera podría aguantar mi nivel de sarcasmo e insultos al día, ¿verdad?

—Porque pensé que sabías y que te importaba muy poco que ese tipo se le estuviera insinuando a Mark —asintió.

—Además —dijo Jaemin desde el otro lado de la habitación—, hace mucho que no te queda dignidad. 

Bien, me están atacando sin razón alguna y estoy seguro de que es porque están molestos conmigo. Yo también tengo tarea de Biología como ellos. No sé por qué hacen tanto drama porque paso tiempo con ellos, especialmente cuando los padres de Jeno no están en casa y tienen toda la casa para ellos solos. Gente rara. 

—En vez de insultarme, deberían ayudarme a pensar en alguna forma de que Mark se va a dar cuenta que me gusta —bufé molesto. No eran de mucha ayuda, pero era toda la ayuda que tendría. Podría pedirles ayuda a mis padres, pero mi padre me diría cursilerías, y mi madre me diría cursilerías extremadamente dulces. No, debía mantener mi masculinidad, ante todo. 

Aunque, claro, parecía que Jeno y Jaemin pensaban bastante igual a mis padres, porque me dieron las ideas que estaba seguro de que ellos me darían: chocolates, dulces, flores, cartas con cursilerías escritas en ellas, peluches, entre otros. Intenté conseguir más ideas para poder acercarme sin perder mi masculinidad, pero parecía que no había caso. Tenía que convertirme en un cursi de mierda si quería tener resultados. 

Estuvimos planeando que haría, por la próxima hora, y luego regresé a casa, a seguir pensando en cómo hacer todo eso de manera masculina. Porque sí, yo soy un macho pecho peludo que se respeta y que no hace cursilerías. Cuando tuve todo listo, me elogié a mí mismo por ser tan inteligente, y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, me propuse comenzar con mi plan maestro. Llevaría a Mark a una tienda de chocolates para que escogiera los que le gustaran y luego lo acompañaría a casa. Pan comido; terminaría sin dinero para el resto del mes, pero pan comido. O eso pensé. 

Luego de que Mark me dijera que no y se fuera con ese anciano de nuevo, me cuestioné mi vida. No entendía cuál era el problema. Le dije que me acompañara a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para mi primo como excusa para venir al centro comercial conmigo, y me mandó al diablo. ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel conmigo?!

En serio el destino no quiere que tenga novio hasta que tenga 30 y mi cara esté llena de arrugas. Considerando que sólo faltan 14 años para eso, es muy poco tiempo. Debo apresurarme antes de terminar solo para el resto de mi vida. 

Con eso en mente, intenté acercarme más y más a Mark, evitando un poco las bromas y los chistes, y mostrando un lado de mí que ni yo mismo conocía. Mark parecía estar en shock al principio porque yo nunca actuaba así, pero al segundo día ya se había acostumbrado. Además, me dijo que le gustaba mucho más esta faceta mía, no la que se la pasaba insultándolo la mayor parte del día. Al menos en eso me fue bastante bien, aunque me seguía mandando al diablo cuando le decía que me acompañara a algún lado, como excusa para poder comprar las cosas para él. 

Para cuando llegamos a jueves, estaba desesperado. Estaba siendo dulce y amable, y tenía toda la intención de comprar cosas para él, pero él se esforzaba mucho en mandarme al diablo; más que lo usual, claro. 

No quería admitirlo, pero creo que necesitaba ayuda de mi madre, porque las ideas de Jeno y Jaemin no me estaban ayudando en lo más mínimo. Al menos su voz de experiencia sabría que hacer. Ella y mi padre conocían mis preferencias desde hacía varios meses, así que no tenía nada que esconder, además que me dijeron que lo habían sabido desde mucho tiempo antes que eso, porque parecía un auténtico enamorado desde la primera vez que había hablado con Mark. No sé de qué hablaban, la verdad.

 _Anyways_ , esa noche esperé a que mi madre viniera a darme las buenas noches, como siempre lo hacía, y hablé con ella. Le conté lo que sentía por Mark y cómo había intentado llamar su atención por los últimos días, sin ningún tipo de resultado. Además de contarle sobre ese gringo que llegaba a recogerlo todos los días. Ella me escuchó atentamente y sonreía, como si le diese ternura lo que estaba diciendo y de cómo parecía estar en serios problemas existenciales por eso. 

Ya bueno, Mark era mi primer amor. ¿Y qué? No es para nada tierno.

—Tienes que ser honesto con él, Hyuckkie —dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, con la voz de la experiencia—. Deja el sarcasmo y las bromas por un lado y demuéstrale que lo quieres de verdad. Los hombres muchas veces no entienden las indirectas y debes plantarte frente a ellos para decirles que te gustan.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con un puchero.

—¡Claro! Yo tuve que hacer lo mismo con tu padre para que me invitara a salir, ¿sabes? —ok, eso es nuevo. Siempre creí que mi padre había tomado la iniciativa de invitarla a salir. Mi vida ha sido una mentira—. Sé que te dirá que sí.

Me abrazó luego de eso y besó mi mejilla, a lo cual, obviamente, me quejé. Ya no era un bebé para que hiciera eso, pero parecía que le encantaba hacer eso para avergonzarme. Madres...

—Mucha suerte, mi niño. Verás que todo va a estar bien —besó mi cabeza maternalmente y salió de la habitación para que yo pudiese dormir y recargar energías para lo que se avecinaba al día siguiente. Tal vez debía pedir su consejo desde el principio. Me habría ahorrado mucho trabajo. 

Pero lo bueno es que ahora estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. 

—Mark, necesito hablar contigo —ya no estaba para ser amable, así que fui directamente hacia a él luego que saliese del edificio y lo jalé lejos. No estaba de humor para que me mandara al diablo una vez más, así que simplemente lo arrastré lejos, hacia un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de la escuela y que siempre se encontraba vacío. 

Mark parecía bastante confundido, pero me importaba muy poco, incluso si me dijo que su amigo Johnny lo estaba esperando. Por mí que ese anciano se podía ir al diablo allí mismo. No va a robarme a _mi_ Mark. 

Cuando llegamos al parque, solté su brazo, me planté frente a él y lo miré molesto, viendo su cara de idiota confundido. No entiendo cómo está en último año si parece que no entiende nada el 99.9% del tiempo. 

—¿A qué va todo esto? —preguntó y yo sólo pude bufar, claramente molesto. No podía más con esto.

—He querido decirte algo muy importante por toda la puta semana y me has mandado al diablo por irte con ese gringo de piernas largas —le dije, intentando no sonar celoso, porque yo no estaba celoso.

—¿Johnny? Es amigo de Doyoung y me lleva a casa siempre porque vivimos cerca —se excusó y sonrió como si no notase lo molesto que estaba. ¿Hablaba en serio? 

—Me vale un pepino que te llevara a casa, me has dejado abandonado toda la semana por eso y no he podido decirte algo —ahora sí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que me gustas, grandísimo idiota! —grité ahora desesperado, a punto de arrancarme los cabellos de la cabeza. Ya no podía más con él. ¿En serio es así de idiota siempre y nunca me doy cuenta? —. Ash, por eso todos dicen que eres un idiota y que no te graduarás.

—Oye, eso fue cruel. No soy un idiota —Mark puso una mano en su pecho e hizo un puchero, como si en serio estuviese ofendido y no hubiese sido mi amigo por más de 3 años y conociera mi personalidad.

Aunque eso no importaba ahora.

—De todo lo que te dije, ¿sólo te fijaste en lo que dije de tu idiotez inminente? —me rindo, en serio. Mark sobrepasó el nivel de idiotez. Recuérdenme por qué me fijé en él. Si hubiese sabido que iba a enamorarme de un rubio oxigenado idiota, habría aceptado la propuesta de Taeil, aunque Taeyong luego lo hubiese matado.

El rubio tonto comenzó a mover su boca como si estuviese pensando y me miró con una extraña expresión en su hermoso y blanco rostro antes de jalarme a un abrazo. Esperen, Mark nunca abraza a nadie.

¡Santa rabia! ¿Es esto real? 

No sé cómo o por qué, pero solo sentí que ponía su rostro en mi cabello y besaba mi cabeza con cariño. Mi cerebro se desconectó por unos segundos y mis mejillas se pusieron de un color tan rojo que creí que explotarían. ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Mark Lee, deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo que me vas a matar!

—Claro que no, sólo quería molestarte —lo escuché reír con esa risa horrible de hiena que tiene, pero que me hizo sonrojar aún más. Que alguien controle mi cuerpo, por favor. Esto va a acabar con mi dignidad, si es que tengo todavía—. A mí también me gustas, negro.

¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! ¡Se prendió esta mierda! 

¿En serio no estoy soñando? Pellízquenme, por favor. 

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, grandísimo idiota? —lo bueno es que ya no tenía que pretender ser un terrón de azúcar. La semana más larga de mi existencia. Lo escuché reír de nuevo. ¡Que alguien lo detenga, por favor! Me está matando. 

—Porque usas esa clase de insultos, así que creía que sólo me veías como el tonto oxigenado de tu amigo —sonrió. Dios, mis ojos acaban de ver el maldito sol de frente. Mis ojos se derriten. 

—¡Sólo a ti te trato así! —eso era verdad. Nunca insultaba a nadie tanto como a Mark.

—Le dices a tu amigo Jeno que abra los ojos, siempre —Touché. 

—Pero eso es una verdad.

—Y a ese otro niño, Jaemin, le dices que no se ponga bajo el sol porque va a terminar siendo más negro de lo que es —agregó.

—Bien, eso tiene una explicación y-

—Y a esa chica de tu clase, Chaeyoung, le dijiste que parecía Lord Farquaad con ese nuevo corte.

—¡Esta bien, está bien! Tú ganas, pero no es mi culpa que todas esas cosas sean ciertas —hice un puchero. Me sentía demasiado atacado en esos momentos. ¿Aló ONU? ¿Departamento de policía?

—¿O sea que yo también soy un rubio oxigenado que sólo tiene una neurona funcional? —alzó una ceja.

—¡Si, porque jugaste con mis sentimientos! —hice un puchero. Se supone que yo soy la víctima aquí, ¡no el!

—Nunca demostraste que te gustaba, Donghyuckkie. Siempre creí que te gustaba el amigo de Taeyong-hyung. Te pones como tomate cada que sonríe —¡eso es personal! Y es una reacción normal que tengo, por alguna razón. No me culpen. 

—Claro que sí. Lo he estado haciendo por toda una semana completa, pero, al parecer, solo tenías ojos para ese poste anciano que tiene más piernas que yo ganas de seguir existiendo.

—Aww, ¿estabas celoso? —no, no va a poner esto en contra mía. Además, Lee Donghyuck jamás sentiría celos hacia alguien. Yo solo quería salvarlo de la pedofilia inminente. Se acercó a mí y pinchó mi mejilla, manteniendo esa estúpida sonrisa sobre sus labios—. Que lindo te ves cuando estás celoso.

—¡No estaba celoso! —grité en mi defensa y alejé su mano de mí. Le he dicho varias veces que no lo haga, pero él insiste en hacerlo por alguna estúpida razón. 

—Sí, sí, lo que digas pequeño —sonrió de manera más amplia, y juré que me había quedado ciego por un momento, porque el sol brilló en mi cara con toda su puta gloria. 

Que hermoso y nefasto al mismo tiempo. Este rubio va a sacarme de quicio. 

Iba a protestar de nuevo para hacerlo callar de una maldita vez, pero creo que él fue más rápido que eso, porque de repente sentí que sus labios estaban sobre los míos y me abrazaba por la cintura para atraerme a él.

Santa rabia...

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y no se con exactitud lo que pasó, porque mi cerebro se desconectó por completo. Sólo sentí más mariposas en mi estómago, mis mejillas arder y mis ojos cerrarse mientras mis labios se movían por ellos mismos. No tenía control sobre mi propio cuerpo o acciones; era una locura. Me sentía volar y tocar el cielo con las manos, admirando y apreciando la belleza de éste, sintiendo el sol tan cálido y tan cerca. 

Fue demasiado hermoso como para describir con simples palabras. Me sentía en el paraíso.

El beso terminó tan rápido como comenzó, y sentí sus dedos acariciar mi mejilla mientras yo abría mis ojos y lo veía de nuevo. Lo odio por hacerme esto, pero también lo quiero por esa misma razón. Voy a volverme loco. 

—Sé mi novio, Donghyuckkie. Quiero presumir ante todos en la escuela que tengo al mejor novio del mundo —recuérdenme chequear mi nivel de azúcar cuando llegue a casa, porque creo que voy a caer en un coma diabético por la dulzura que está soltando este oxigenado. 

Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaba aún muy aturdido como para poder hacer que mi boca se moviera y articulara alguna palabra, así que simplemente asentí como idiota y me aferré a su cuello mucho más. Esperen, ¿cuándo mis brazos terminaron alrededor de su cuello?

Mark sonrió de nuevo y me abrazó de nuevo, besando mi cabeza. Espero que no se haga costumbre, porque va a matarme si sigue tirando tanta miel como lo está haciendo ahora mismo. 

Es extraño porque es demasiado dulce para mí, pero, al mismo tiempo, me gusta y me hace sentir bien. Ahora en serio creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y me acerqué a su pecho, aspirando su colonia y sonriendo como idiota. Quizá no sea tan malo estar con alguien como él; es un idiota, pero es mi idiota. Lee Donghyuck ganando, como siempre. 

—Te quiero, Donghyuckkie. 

—Yo no, rubio estúpido...

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, Signal, como la de Twice.


End file.
